Generation of Brats
by LeuieFaye
Summary: No one expected that Kagami Taiga the Ace of Seirin Basketball team would turn into a Nursery teacher in the future..well he's gonna find out that it's easy to handle a ball than of little army of children around...:D


**Hi, It's my first time having different anime fic so this is entitled as complete and don't expect to have more...it's brain aching and I have a work can't find any time to write right now...so enjoy guys!**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain_

* * *

><p><strong>The Generation of Brats.<strong>

Kagami, Taiga was a basketball player back in Seirin High. After he and his teammates won the Winter Cup and defeated the Touo Academy, Taiga decided to take teaching course so he could teach kids who wants to play basketball but teaching is not an easy thing he expected. Now that he finished his college studies at the age of 23, he is now a nursery teacher.

"I thought you'll teach basketball?" His former captain, Hyuga Junpei asked.  
>"Ah, well. I thought that I have to start with kids because they love to play maybe if they start playing basketball at a young age eventually they'll continue playing in the future."<p>

"I hope you'll not regret saying that." Hyuga warned. "Don't worry they're just kids no harm can be done!" Taiga said confidently. _Idiot Kagami! I pray to Buddha that he'll bless you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Teiko Nursery School. <strong>

This is the first day of Taiga in teaching though he excels in his English, Math and P.E. subjects he is nervous right now and he don't know why. He's been in a Teaching Training in an Elementary school and even in High school and he taught them great._ Maybe, because I've never encounter kids below 6 years old._ Okay! This is it! Taiga opened the gate of the rather small school of kids. After he closed the gate he immediately heard the happy yells and whining of the children inside. The school is somewhat an average size of a typical house, has a white bluish paint and a two story building, the school also have a big garden and backyard that has a playground, beautiful flowers and plants circling the whole school making the air around it clean and fresh and also peaceful. Taiga went in the backyard of the school where he hears the cries of the kids, there he saw a mass of little humans that are playing together, running around and laughing without a care in the world. Such an innocent view for Taiga and he smiled fondly that sooner he'll be with these energetic bunches.

Momoi, Satsuki is the caretaker of Teiko Nursery school and the sole teacher of it. She loves the kids of her school, she adore every child she teaches here but kids are too energetic that sometimes she can't control them that is why she is very thankful that she'll have a co-worker to teach and to control the obnoxious children. _I wonder if he's here and I hope his patience won't run out.  
><em>"Momoi-sensei!" her students called inviting her in the sand box. She giggled as the kids pulled her not waiting just to play with their beloved Sensei. Satsuki was about to sit with her students when she noticed a man in black 'n white jersey and black pants. Her eyes lit up when she recognized the dark red hair and the weird eyebrows the man have.

"Kagami-sensei!" she called and she walked to the man who is obviously startled. Taiga cleared his throat indicating that he saw the pink haired teacher.  
>"Momoi-sensei, please to meet you." He extended his right hand for a hand shake but the latter made another startling thing; she grabbed his hand with her two hands and she smiled brightly to him saying, "Oh! Kagami-sensei no need to be formal. Call me Satsuki from now on. You know I have been waiting for you to come and at last you're here! Surely the kids will be happy that they'll have another sensei to play with!" Before he could even reply to her she turned to her students shouting, "Kids! Line up here in front of sensei neh! Onegai!"A loud "Hai!" was the response and without even a blink of a second the students were lined up on front of them. <em>Whoa! She is really their teacher. Let see 1, 2, 3…21 students!? That many?<em>

Taiga knows that handling such many is very difficult that's why he now respected the pink haired teacher for having such patience and skills to control them. "Neh, minna… I want to introduce to you our new sensei!" she cheerfully announced. An audible "Ah…" was heard from the kids. The cheerful lady nodded then she holds the tall teacher in the shoulders, "This is Kagami, Taiga-sensei and he will help Satsuki-sensei to teach you here and he will play with you also!"

"YAY!" the kids cheered learning that they'll have another playmate but.

"Satsuki-sensei, he looks weird! Look his eyebrows are weird!" A tanned boy with dark blue hair laughed, making Taiga have a tick on his head. The other kids also look at him curiously. "Sensei, he is really weird!" another tick. "Taiga-sensei? More like Tiger-sensei 'cause he looks like a tiger!" two ticks. "Come on, kids stop taunting Tige...err Taiga-sensei." Oh, goodness even Satsuki-sensei! "If he's a tiger then he will eat us! No! Satsuki-sensei he'll eat you let Tsu-kun protect you!" a little cute boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes said as he went in front Satsuki stretching his short arms protectively but the little boy is obviously trembling and the 'lady in distress' giggled as the brave trembling Tsuna remained protecting her from Taiga. On the other hand, Taiga sighed as the whole class went in chaos because of him. He knelt in front of the little boy protecting Satsuki and he heard a high pitched "HIIEE!" from the boy and he obviously want to cry and when Taiga raised his hand the boy closed his eyes waiting the slap but what he felt is a gentle pat on his head and when he opened his eyes he saw a big orange and yellow lion stuffed toy in front of him. Wondering, the brunet took the stuffed toy and he saw the smiling face of Tiger-sensei.

"You're a brave boy, lad. You're like a lion, brave and kind that's why I'm giving you that toy." Taiga grinned as the eyes of the boy lit up and he rushed to hug him.

"Eeehhh! Only Tsuna-kun! What about Uni-chan? Doesn't Uni-chan have a gift?" Whined a girl with dark green apple cut hair and crystal clear blue eyes and has clover birth mark under her left eye.

"Of course, you also have a gift from Tiger-sensei!" Tsuna said, Taiga grinned accepting the fact that they will call him Tiger-sensei from now on. He took from his bag a green chameleon but he stops abruptly, "I think this toy is too weird for you." he said. But the girl shook her head, "No, I love it. It looks like my Tou-chan's pet chameleon. I'll get it! Gracias, Precettore-chan!"

"Eh?" Taiga inwardly wondered of what she said. "She said 'Thank you, Teacher'" a boy with messy white hair and purple eyes said, he also have a purple mark under his left eye like Uni and he also have a rather creepy cheerful smile plastered on his face. Then he saw an outstretch hand from the white haired boy. "What?" he asked. "My gift! Of course." The boy said and the kids went near to him getting their gifts but another chaos was created because of the excited kids wanting their gifts.

"Kids, please. You should behave!" Taiga said "Do you want your gifts?" a numerous nod and 'uh-huh' was heard. "Then you should line up in front of Tiger-sensei and I will give you your gift" As fast as he said it the kids lined up themselves in front of him. He looked at Satsuki-sensei who's smiling to him, "You learn fast as what I wanted for a Nursery teacher." She said and he nodded in appreciation. A tugged on his jersey made him looked at a boy with bright green hair and bespectacled green eyes, "Okay, what you would want...ah..." He looked at his nameplate,"…Midorima-kun!" He smiled to him. "Oha-asa said Cancer's lucky item today is a baseball. Nanodayo." Taiga sweat dropped on this kid who believes in Horoscope.

"Okay! Baseball!" He gave the gift the boy wants.

"Thank you, Tiger-sensei. Nanodayo" said kid smiled and hid his gift under his shirt.

"Next." In front of him a rather big kid and he thinks that this kid is 6 or 7 years old, he looked at his nameplate, "Murasakibara-kun, how old are you?" The boy with purple hair that reach his neck and purple eyes used his fingers indicating that he is 5 because his mouth is full because of the junk foods he is eating._ Goodness, he grew this tall only eating that kind of stuff and he's only 5 years old? _The boy gulped the remaining crumbs on his snacks then his surprisingly small voice said, "I want a snack…many snack…I'm still hungry." Taiga gave another sweat drop and he said with a smile that he'll make him a healthy snack later in break time but the face of the boy cringed saying, "I want it now." He sighed then he pulled a 3 box of Pocky and gave it to him but before the boy could say thank you Taiga reprimanded him, "From now on, I'll make you eat much healthier food than that, OK?"

"Anything edible will do. Arigatou, Tiger-sensei" And the purplenette was gone.

He sighed but was knocked out when a bright yellow haired boy tackled him a hug and was chanting, "My gift! My gift! My gift! My gift! My gift!"

The boy looked at him with cheerful bright yellow eyes and a grin on his face. On first view the boy looked like a girl but well this boy is beautiful to say the least.

"Okay Kise-kun, I'll give you this!" He gave him two sets of airplane.

"WOW! Thank you, Tiger-sensei!" and he run with his friends. A little 'tsk' was heard coming from the first boy who taunted him and called him 'Tiger-sensei'.

"Ooohh, what we have here?" The boy looked away tucking his hands inside his pocket. "Aomine-kun, you should apologize to Tiger-sensei on what you said." Satsuki scolded the tanned boy but the Aomine kid pouted indicating that he doesn't want to apologize but when he was about to run from Taiga, the tanned boy grunted when he felt a hard jab on his side. "You should apologize, Aomine-kun." A boy with sky blue hair and sky blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of Taiga making him shrieked in surprise even the tanned boy shouted in shock. The boy who suddenly appeared has a poker expression on his face somewhat bored but not. Still not recovering from the shock Taiga just looked at the passive boy in front of him who has a one-sided argument with the Aomine kid. _I didn't notice him! Where did he come from? _But right now he needs to give his presents to these kids, so much as he sighed this day he shoved his hand in his bag and took a soccer ball and a basketball.

"Here you two, I know it's not much but I hope you'll love to play these balls." He smiled to the two bickering friends. Another 'tsk' was heard from the Aomine kid but took the soccer ball anyway and the poker faced boy took the basketball lowering his head to him, "Arigatou, Tiger-sensei!" The pale boy smiled to him.

"Lad, what is your name?" He asked the boy before he run to his classmates.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Answered the boy then went to his friends.

When he finished giving the presents to the children he sighed once more and went towards his co-teacher. "They are all adorable though some of them are kind of naughty." He said sitting in bench beside the pink haired teacher. "You can't blame them they're just kids. They'll behave when they are old enough." Replied Satsuki, then she remembered something. "Tiger-sensei *Taiga sweat dropping*, I'll give to you the records of the students so you'll know how to deal with them when necessary."

"From personal experience?" He asked. She nodded, "Actually, I'm an Analyst also so I'm more of an observant to my students' behavior, favorites, physical statistics, attitudes and class standing that is why I know what is good and bad for them." She explained.

Taiga nodded, "I see." _Just like Coach Aida._ "I remembered my coach to you; she can analyze the physical strength and weakness of a person by just looking."

"Oh, Aida Riko-san? Actually, she is my inspiration though I'm not on sports I like the way she observes her players that is why many people respect her just like you, Tiger-sensei." She chuckled after.

Taiga nodded, even though he and his coach were not really in good terms he respect her like the way his senpai's do to her. He looked at Satsuki and the pretty teacher replied him a charming smile that made him blush. "Anou… Satsuki-sen -ack!" A hard smack on the face knocked the tall teacher making him fall from his seat backwards. A multiple gasps and shouts where heard but the painful grunt of a man who fell made them looked at the unfortunate person that became a temporary goal of a kid named Aomine Daiki.

"Tiger-sensei!" Satsuki-sensei and the kids exclaimed. The students laughed after they saw the funny position of their sensei.

"Don't sleep on the ground Tiger-sensei you'll catch a cold!" Uni scolded Taiga half-heartedly.

"You looked funny Tiger-sensei!" Kise laughed.

"Leo's this day should avoid flying objects or they'll fall…Oha-asa is always right." Midorima shook his head.

"That's a great bull's eye!" shouted Aomine as he run to the commotion. "Take that TIGER-SENSEI!" the tanned boy exclaimed as he jumped on the fallen man grinning.

"Brats…" Taiga groaned but in his mind he promised to himself that he'll teach kids to his very best.

* * *

><p>It's too short right, you can stop by and read if you want!<p>

Heleneko~


End file.
